A printing system may include an image processor, such as a raster image processor, for image processing a print job, and a printer for printing the image processed print job. However, such a printing system has a limited rate at which it may image process and print the print job. Furthermore, if the image processor and/or the printer develop a fault, the processing of the print job may be delayed.